Pleasure
by Sievert Dinar
Summary: The senshi find themselves in the middle of a war, for their very souls and of those around them. Friends and other students are suiciding, or worse, and there seems nothing that they can do to stop the person who is the cause of it all.
1. Pleasure part 1

PLEASURE (Part 1) by Sievert Dinar  
Version 2.0  
  
Disclaimer - Sailormoon is owned by a lot of people, most of whom  
are not me, so don't get all worked up about my using the   
characters in ways they weren't meant. I'm just a common or garden   
fanfic writer without a hope in this dark and cruel world. Maybe.  
  
Warning - R rated fic  
  
This fanfic is, essentially, a horror story, and contains scenes  
that could be regarded as disturbing to people. I dare suggest   
that you behave responsibly whilst reading this.  
  
  
  
The girl was not running away. Not anymore. She   
understood. Understood what SHE had been trying to tell her all   
this time. There was no point in trying to fight. Life was just   
too hard, and now the war was over. It thrilled HER to see the   
girl, sitting in the easement, in the darkness of the night, not   
enough energy to even cry. Total despondency written across her   
face. So good, SHE thought. It was right, of that she was sure.  
  
She approached the girl, her feet padding across the   
footpath as a few spots of rain struck the top of her head. She   
looked up at the sky. Even it knew there was no point fighting the   
end. She returned to the girl, who had shown no sign that she had   
even noticed her presence.  
  
She had chosen the girl after she had seen her cry, having  
been dumped by her boyfriend of some three years. At sixteen that  
could be said to be an inordinately long time for a relationship.  
It was certainly a proportionately large whack out of the girl's  
life. It had struck her like a bolt out of the blue when he told  
her he didn't feel anything for her, anymore. What was his name  
again? Hiroshi.... Yes, that was it. She had worked on him for  
some time, telling him that there was no point in continuing the  
relationship with Azusa. It would end, eventually, as all  
relationships did, in anger, confusion, hurt and disgrace. And  
betrayal, she couldn't forget that. Betrayal was the best of her   
weapons... It was the EASIEST for her to prove. She had gone  
through every moment of their relationship, pointing out the little  
things that could have meant nothing, and magnified them beyond all  
reason, making them seem like they were the greatest slurs.  
  
And then, of course, there was Azusa. The red-haired girl  
certainly attracted her... She liked those she worked with to be  
good-looking. That prettiness, even now, shone through in her  
glazen-eyed expression of despair. She watched as the rain grew  
heavier, falling atop Azusa's hair, dampening the two small cloth  
bun-like adornments that would have been cute under any other  
circumstance. Well, SHE thought they were cute, but then she did  
like them to be suicidal.  
  
She stepped right up to Azusa. The girl was still in her  
school uniform, having rushed here during afternoon recess. when  
Hiroshi had abandoned her. So sad... The principal had notified  
Azusa's parents of her absence, and eventually the police. In the  
mood she was in, anything could happen. It WAS going to happen, of  
course. After all, that was why she had done this to the girl...  
To achieve what she knew to be right. So that, when those looking   
for her eventually found her, it would be FAR too late.  
  
Azusa finally noticed her presence. It was almost as if   
she had snapped out of a dream. Well, maybe not completely out of   
it. Her gaze still seemed fairly clouded, but there was the   
vaguest expression of recognition in her eyes.  
  
"You..." Azusa croaked. Her voice carried no energy. Not  
the energy of one who wanted to be alive, anyway. That was good.  
She had been sure she'd made her feel bad enough to make today's  
bombshell destroy the last of that fire. "It was you, all this  
time." A smile crossed Azusa's face. "I should have guessed."  
  
"You didn't." SHE replied, then lowered down to Azusa's  
level. The girl pulled up her legs, as if trying to press herself  
into the wall behind her. "What is this?" SHE said. "Are you  
still afraid of me?"  
  
Azusa seemed to relax. "Not anymore." She lowered her   
head to her knees, then seemed to be about to fall to her side.   
SHE caught her before she did, holding her in HER arms.  
  
"I told you. I told you time and time again... But you   
never listened to me." SHE whispered in Azusa's ear. "I only   
wanted to make you happy."  
  
"I was a fool." Azusa started to sob. "I can't believe,   
all this time, everything I was living up to this point... Could   
it all have been a lie?"  
  
"Yes. Yes, everything was. Not just Hiroshi...   
Everything about your life has been a lie." SHE smiled, gently   
stroking Azusa's wet hair. "Your parents, too. You understand   
that, don't you?" Azusa's sobbing increased, making her body   
quiver uncontrollably. "Yes. You do, don't you. How they could   
have lied and betrayed you, so frequently, I'll never know."  
  
"I... allowed them." Azusa mumbled softly. "That Papa was  
not my REAL father. That Mama had been unfaithful, and had given  
birth to me, a bastard child." Her back arched, as if in pain.  
Well, SHE thought, it was a kind of pain. "That Papa... That Papa  
then had a relationship with another woman, to get back at Mama...  
That my sister wasn't even related to me..."  
  
"She hates you, you know."  
  
"Hated me. Always hated me. She ALWAYS knew. Why could   
they tell her and not me?" Azusa started to slip forward in her   
grip, and was caught in time before her face hit the ground. It   
was almost as if she had become a rag doll, without the energy to   
hold herself up. SHE smiled, sitting back against the wall and   
lifting Azusa into her lap, one arm wrapped around her whilst the   
other stroked her face.  
  
"You don't have the energy to go on any more, do you?   
You're so weak, now..."  
  
"Please..." Azusa croaked. "Do what you promised... and   
kill me." Azusa's eyes raised to her face. SHE nodded and lifted   
the razor blade from the pocket of her coat.  
  
"It would be better..." SHE placed the blade in Azusa's   
limp hand. "...If you were to make the final act, yourself. Then   
I can take your spirit into my care, where you shall never feel   
pain again."  
  
Azusa peered down at the softly glinting metal of the   
blade, then slowly took it between her fingers. "I don't know...   
Not much energy left..."  
  
"You can do it." SHE petted Azusa's forehead. "You're so  
pretty, you know, when you've lost it all."  
  
"I want to stay young and pretty forever." Azusa   
swallowed. But all this pain... It ages you, you know?"  
  
"I know. It was I who told you so."  
  
Azusa shivered, then held the blade up to her left wrist.  
  
After a few moments, both wrists were flowing freely.   
Azusa had given out a couple of cries of pain as she had mutilated  
herself, but nothing else. SHE smiled... The girl was truly  
destined for the pleasures of death.  
  
"Feels strange." Azusa murmured. "I'm starting to feel   
happy again. I wonder why..."  
  
"It's the release." SHE whispered, gently. "Everything is  
over, now. You have nothing to worry about, anymore. Once death  
has claimed you, there shall be no more pain, no more struggle.  
Just an eternity of peace in the realm of my love."  
  
"Love..." Azusa smiled, then she looked worried. "You   
won't betray me, like everyone else?"  
  
"Betray?" SHE looked offended. "Oh my sweet child, I   
could never betray those who come to me. I have no will to do   
such. It is the purpose of my existence, to give everyone that   
final sense of happiness."  
  
Azusa's face softened. "That's good." She paused. "Hold   
me a little tighter... It's starting to get cold." SHE did so,   
and watched with joy as Azusa closed her eyes, smiled, and slowly  
slipped away...  
  
And SHE felt the girl's spirit enter the dimension of   
safety that SHE had created for all those who came to HER. Safe.   
Forever. Slowly, SHE stood, discarding the now-useless flesh of   
the girl's body. The real Azusa was elsewhere. Taking the blade   
from Azusa's right hand, SHE looked down at the spots of blood on   
the front of HER own dress and cursed. SHE so hated the physical   
world... It was messy and unclean. Better the spiritual one. So   
much easier to understand.  
  
And, almost as if reacting to her thoughts, the blood   
fizzled away and vanished. Her clothes were as clean as they had  
ever been.  
  
As SHE pocketed the blade and walked away from the   
easement, SHE made a mental note that SHE couldn't remain in that   
school any longer. With the deaths of at least seven students, the   
school's reputation would now be mud. Too many students,   
frightened of what appeared to be a growing curse, for HER to work   
with.  
  
There was Hiroshi, of course, but SHE could always get him   
on the rebound. No, SHE had to find another school. One with a   
vaguely interesting history attached to it. Especially of recent.  
  
SHE wandererd away from the scene, looking for all the   
world as if SHE'd seen nothing and knew less. The rain continued,   
but SHE didn't mind. After a while, it wasn't even hitting HER,   
just passing through and striking the ground. Nobody who saw HER  
approach the shops noticed this, of course. When out in public,  
SHE made damn sure SHE fitted in.  
  
The shopping street was still busy, being just outside the  
local train station. Commuters who had travelled some hours from  
work made each train arrival like a mini rush hour for those shops  
that stayed open. Within just such a crowd, SHE blended in, and  
paused as SHE approached the news stand.  
  
  
SAILORSENSHI DEFEAT GANG IN JYUUBAN DISTRICT  
Local Police still baffled as to identities of vigilante girls  
  
  
SHE stared at the headline on the front of the newspaper,  
picking it up from its already-low pile. SHE slowly read the   
article and rubbed her chin, coming to a conclusion.  
  
"Excuse me..?" The voice of the news stand proprietor, a  
chubby man in his late fifties, brought HER back to the real world  
SHE hated so much. "If you want to read it, then buy it. I'm not  
here as a public service."  
  
"Oh, you've been a great service to me." SHE smiled at him,  
lowering the paper back onto the stand. "And I'm sure I can repay  
you in kind, one day. How old is your granddaughter?"  
  
The proprietor looked at HER in wary confusion. "What is it  
to you? Get outta here, kid, or I'll make a complaint to your   
school." He pointed to the school uniform SHE was wearing.   
"Although, considering the school, I'm surprised they'd want their  
students running around at night. Bad enough as it is."  
  
The smile didn't disappear from HER face. "It doesn't   
matter. I'm changing schools." SHE patted the newspaper, and   
disappeared into the crowd. Into the night...  
  
  
The End of Part One  
  
  
  
=^.^= niya  
  
Sievert Anathea Dienar sievertd@start.com.au 


	2. Pleasure part 2

PLEASURE (Part 2) by Sievert Dinar  
  
Disclaimer - Sailormoon is owned by a lot of people, most of whom  
are not me, so don't get all worked up about my using the characters  
in ways they weren't meant. I'm just a common or garden fanfic  
writer without a hope in this dark and cruel world. Maybe.  
  
Warning - R rated fic  
  
This fanfic is, essentially, a horror story, and contains scenes  
that could be regarded as disturbing to people. I dare suggest that  
you behave responsibly whilst reading this.  
  
  
  
Usagi entered the classroom. On time, even, which was a  
surprise to both Ami and Makoto, who had been sitting in the corner  
of the room, chatting quietly to each other. In fact, they had been  
chatting about how Usagi's attendance record was improving, but it  
was still a surprise as it was a good twenty minutes before class  
was supposed to start. Something of a new record in Usagi's case.  
  
She had a broad smile on her face as she dropped her school  
case on her desk, wandering over to the pair. "Hi." She waved at  
them. They stared at her, suspiciously.  
  
"So, what did you get from Mamoru this time?" Makoto raised  
a mischievous eyebrow. Usagi did her best to look insulted.  
  
"Me? Get something from Mamo-chan? Moi?" She put a hand to  
her chest. "Honestly, Mako-chan, I think you're getting a little  
paranoid in your old age."  
  
"I repeat..." Makoto wagged a finger at Usagi. "What did you  
get from Mamoru this time?"  
  
Usagi giggled and held out her hand. Both Ami and Makoto  
smiled at the simple but elegant silver ring, paired with the more  
elaborate ring he had given her earlier. "Whoo... Very simple, but  
nice."  
  
"And apparently quite expensive." Usagi giggled as she held  
her hand up to her face, staring at the ring with shimmering eyes.  
"Mamo-chan is not the richest man on Earth, but he worked extra time  
to make up enough to buy this."  
  
"Aahh... I wish I had a boyfriend like him." Ami leaned her  
head on the heel of her hand, staring into the air, dreamily.  
"There just don't seem to be any good looking NICE guys out there,  
these days. They've all been taken."  
  
"Speak for yourself." Makoto grinned. Ami and Usagi stared  
at her.  
  
"You haven't found yourself a nice guy, have you?" Ami asked,  
tentatively. Makoto gave her a V for victory, then clasped her  
hands together, going into lala land.  
  
"He's just sooooo handsome, sooooo cute. I found him in one  
of my cooking classes. He wants to be a chef, one day. So  
determined..." She sighed, hopelessly. "We got to talking, and  
discovered how much we had in common. Then, just the other day, he  
asked me out..."  
  
"REALLY?" Usagi grabbed Makoto's hands, jumping up and down.  
"That's great, Mako-chan! I'm so happy for you."  
  
"Yeah, isn't it?" Makoto smiled. "But he still isn't as good  
looking as my old sempai."  
  
Usagi and Ami facefaulted. "Mako-chan..." Usagi croaked, but  
Makoto was too far gone to notice. Ami sighed again and leaned her  
chin down on her desk.  
  
"I almost get the feeling I'll be the last to get one..."  
Usagi turned to Ami and patted her on the shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, Ami-chan. I'm sure there is a boy out there for  
you..." She paused. "What about that guy..."  
  
"He doesn't remember, remember?" Ami peered up at her,  
looking depressed. "I mean, he doesn't remember anything about me,  
or anything that happened. I bumped into him, once or twice, and he  
seemed to have some recognition, but still..." She looked forlorn,  
then lifted up her head as she spotted something on the other side  
of the classroom. "Look... It's that new girl."  
  
Usagi turned and spotted the girl, leaning quietly against the  
front wall of the classroom, her schoolbag held in her hands in  
front of her. She seemed to be staring around the class nervously,  
avoiding anyones' gaze. "She seems a little nervous." Usagi  
commented.  
  
"She transferred here from that school." Ami wagged a finger  
in the air. Usagi turned back to her with a blank expression. "You  
know, the school that has been having all those student deaths  
lately."  
  
"The one with all the murders and suicides?" Usagi turned  
back to the girl. "Poor thing, no wonder she's so scared. People  
will probably think she's strange, just for having been to that  
school."  
  
"Did you hear?" Makoto, having finally come back down to  
Earth, butted in. "There was another one last night. A girl,  
apparently upset at being dumped by her boyfriend, killed herself."  
Makoto looked down. "It's so sad. I can't understand why anyone  
would want to do anything like that."  
  
"I heard the atmosphere in that school is really bad.  
Everyone is at each others' throats. Although it has only been like  
that for the last year or so. Before, everything was just fine. It  
was almost as if there had been some kind of epidemic hitting the  
place. Even the teachers and parents became paranoid and on edge."  
Ami swallowed. "I hope stuff like that never happens here."  
  
  
  
Precisely on the final ring of the chiming school bell, the  
teacher entered the room. Usagi smiled sweetly from her desk as she  
looked in her direction, making a mental nod of satisfaction. At  
least today she wouldn't have Tsukino wrapped around her leg,  
begging to give her a second chance. Well, she'd given her about a  
dozen second chances already this term, to add to the thirty she'd  
given to her the last term. She was hoping that this behaviour  
would continue as she placed her collection of books upon her desk,  
turning to the new girl. She gave the girl a reassuring smile, and  
she smiled back, albeit nervously.  
  
She stepped over to the girl, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
"Well, as you can see, we have a new student in our class." She  
looked around the classroom to see if anyone was going to say  
something. When nobody did, she continued. "Her name is Mahou  
Miki. She is from Chika-Rikyuu High."  
  
"Excuse me." One of the students put up her hand. The  
teacher nodded in her direction, permitting her to speak. "Is that  
'Mahou', as in 'Magic'?"  
  
The teacher turned to Miki, who nervously nodded. "Yes, it  
is. I know the name is strange, and I'm not sure of its purpose or  
origins... I do believe my ancestors were priests at a sacred  
shrine, some three hundred years ago, so that might have something  
to do with it." Miki smiled nervously, looking down at her feet as  
some of the students started to murmur amongst themselves. Another  
student raised his hand.  
  
"Is it true that you come from the school with all the  
murders?" The male student leaned back in his chair as the girl in  
front of him swatted him for his lack of tact, but still this raised  
more of a murmur. The teacher intervened.  
  
"Miki was transferred here because of her parents' concerns  
about Chika-Rikyuu. And for more personal reasons." She turned  
back to Miki, who was wringing her hands around the handle of her  
school bag.  
  
"I... A friend of mine..." Miki began, then faltered.  
Usagi, watching this, felt a surge of anxiety and concern for the  
girl. Sometimes the first impression of a new student, the  
introduction, lasted, and when it was bad the student could be  
ostracised. Usagi closed her eyes, clamping her hands together,  
almost willing Miki to go on. For whatever reason, Miki seemed to  
be filled with a sudden confidence, because she continued with a  
renewed force. "A friend of mine... A very CLOSE friend... was  
murdered." She swallowed. Her face looked tired and worn, but  
determined. "My parents wanted to remove me from that school, so  
I wouldn't be reminded... of all that had happened there. So I  
hope... that you will all help me fit in to my new school, and be  
my friends." She bowed, suddenly.  
  
There was clapping, and everyone turned to see Usagi standing,  
applauding Miki for her courage. Eventually, like a wave, the rest  
of the class followed suit, and it was like a huge weight lifting  
from Miki's shoulders as she dabbed a tear from her eye, nodding to  
the rest of the class. She turned and looked at Usagi and smiled,  
and Usagi returned the smile.  
  
  
Usagi was determined to make Miki's time in this school so  
much better than it had been in her old one.  
  
  
The End of Part Two  
  
  
  
=^.^= niya  
  
Sievert Anathea Dienar sievertd@start.com.au 


	3. Pleasure part 3

PLEASURE (Part 3) by Sievert Dinar  
  
Disclaimer - Sailormoon is owned by a lot of people, most of whom  
are not me, so don't get all worked up about my using the characters  
in ways they weren't meant. I'm just a common or garden fanfic  
writer without a hope in this dark and cruel world. Maybe.  
  
Warning - R rated fic  
  
This fanfic is, essentially, a horror story, and contains scenes  
that could be regarded as disturbing to people. I dare suggest that  
you behave responsibly whilst reading this.  
  
  
  
Mieno Yuka was not what one could describe as an ordinary type  
of girl. Which was why she didn't go stark raving bonkers when she  
walked into the darkened corridor of her school and found it  
splattered in blood from floor to ceiling.  
  
It seemed as if, at least, a dozen people had exploded at the  
junction, without leaving behind the rest of their bodies. The  
blood was still fresh, dripping down from the ceiling, so whatever  
had happened here had not occured all that long ago.  
  
Her eyes followed the blood into the corridor. The bodies of  
the victims had been dragged away, simultaneously, leaving a trail  
of blood right across the floor. Her normally glazen eyes filled  
with a kind of energy, she decided to follow the trail, uncaring if  
she bumped into whatever it was that had caused this mess. No, that  
wasn't right... She did care if she bumped into it, or whomever it  
was, she just didn't care if it did anything to her. Although she  
was very careful not to get any of the blood on her. She wasn't the  
world's greatest fan of other peoples' blood.  
  
  
The corridor became darker as she moved further into the  
building. The lights seemed to be out for most of the way, but she  
could still see the occasional lump of flesh, hair, bone. Half a  
girl's hand here, an eye still attached to its nerve there. She  
paused and stared at the eye, trying to work out, by its colour, if  
its owner had been someone she knew. It didn't matter to her. She  
never bothered to get to know anyone very well. They'd get a whiff  
of her personality and nature and they'd be outta there. She  
shrugged inwardly. The colour was brown, and she knew too many  
people with brown eyes.  
  
  
She continued on, eventually spying a full body, sitting up in  
one of the doorways. No... it wasn't a dead body, it was a live  
girl. Tadakusa Miyuki. Yuka recognised her long, straight hair and  
her thin, attractive face. She hated her. The girl had spent much  
of her time making Yuka feel about as small as possible. Right now,  
Miyuki was the one trying to look as small as possible. Her eyes  
were staring, blankly, and she was muttering to herself. She had  
obviously seen what had caused the mess, or had simply flipped out  
over the mess.  
  
Yuka walked over and stood by her, not really knowing what to  
do or say, even if she wanted to. Miyuki hadn't registered her  
presence, so she knelt down to her, prodding her in the shoulder.  
"Oi." She said softly. "Oi you."  
  
Miyuki's eyes turned to her, as if she had suddenly snapped  
out of a waking dream. They stared at each other for several  
moments, not saying anything. Then Miyuki gestured further down the  
corridor. Yuka followed her direction and saw the doors to the  
school gym, plastered with the same blood that covered everything  
else. Yuka made to get up, and she was grabbed by the leg. Miyuki  
didn't seem to want to let her go, so she kicked the girl in the  
side with her other, gently. It did the trick.  
  
As Miyuki curled up into a small ball, Yuka stepped over to  
the gym doors, pushing it open slightly with one of her hands,  
peering through to that which was beyond.  
  
The gym was basked in an unearthly light, centered on the  
bodies that remained in the middle of the floor. She watched as,  
one by one, bodies were sucked up into nothingness. It gave her  
the impression of noodles being sucked up into someone's mouth,  
and the impression, in her mind, wasn't that far wrong. Something  
was drawing the bodies out of this world for the purpose of...  
eating them.  
  
  
The hairs on the back of Yuka's neck started to stand, and she  
turned. Where Miyuki was sitting she could see another figure.  
Quite a tall one, in fact. Another girl their age, although not,  
apparently, Japanese. She had light brown hair, cascading around  
her form, and eyes so light that they seemed to glow from her face.  
She wore odd robes, like the clothes of a Shinto priestess, covered  
with hanging pieces of fabric. And she didn't look all that  
pleased.  
  
At first, Yuka thought the girl was angry with her, as she  
padded over to the new arrival. But she realised that the girl's  
eyes were focused on the doors rather than herself. It was at that  
point that she noticed that the gore in the corridor was moving.  
Towards the gym, as if being drawn by the same energy that was  
sucking the bodies out of this world. Whatever it was wanted the  
sauce to go with the meal.  
  
The figure brushed Yuka aside, making her stumble over Miyuki,  
the girl letting out a cry of fright as she had been too concerned  
with her own fear to take notice of what was going on around her.  
When Yuka had managed to calm the girl down, they turned as the gym  
doors were thrown open, watching the figure staring angrily at the  
gruesome image, fists angrily clenched at both sides.  
"Unforgivable!" The figure growled. "This is totally  
unforgivable!" And with that, she launched herself into the gym.  
  
There was a brilliant flash of light, making Yuka and Miyuki  
flinch. With the sound of an explosion, and an inhuman scream,  
everything went silent. They opened their eyes again to find the  
corridor wiped clean, as if nothing had ever happened there. They  
could hear a squeaking noise, and turned back to the gym, where one  
of the ring bars had fallen from its mounting in the gym roof,  
swinging to and fro. And the figure of the girl, walking from the  
gym, her expression one of satisfaction.  
  
She paused by the two girls, smiling at them softly. "It  
would be good..." She began in a voice that belied the smile.  
"...If you mentioned this to nobody. Not that they'd believe you,  
even if you did." She paused, then... "Don't worry. I'll protect  
you both. I always protect those that I like." And she reached  
down stroking both girls across their faces with both hands.  
  
  
  
Yuka came to, which was difficult as her entire world was  
dancing around. After a few moments, this disorientation, and the  
nausea associated with it, passed, and she could see that she was  
lying in an unfamiliar room. On a bed, even. And she couldn't  
move.  
  
Not that she'd want to, even if she could. She looked down  
at her lower arms, and stared at the bloodied bandages that covered  
them. And the occasional stabs of pain when she tried to move her  
arms. Yes, she had done an exceptional job of rendering that part  
of her flesh into ribbons.  
  
She sighed and shifted her back and legs, trying not to let  
the sensation of pain spark through her mind. It was almost too  
much, getting off on pain. One of the reasons she had tried to kill  
herself like the freak she was. That girl had been right. She was  
a mistake made flesh, and should die!  
  
Only, that girl who had so much promised to protect her in  
death hadn't taken her, like she had done with Miyuki. She thought  
of the girl, totally traumatised after that encounter. For Yuka, it  
had been situation normal, which meant, of course, that everyone in  
her school blamed her for the disappearance of all those students,  
even if there had been no proof that she had done anything.  
  
She had transferred to Chika-Rikyuu, because her parents had  
wanted to get her out of that atmosphere. But the girl had followed  
her. The girl with no name. Although that didn't really seem to  
matter to her, she didn't need a name. And during her time there,  
she had taken six other students, and had tried to take many more.  
Tried to take HER. Why had she failed? Did she not want her?  
  
  
"Ah, so you're awake?" The voice of the nurse cut through her  
dazed musings. Yuka stared blankly as the nurse picked up her  
condition board from the end of the bed. "Well, I suppose that is  
good, considering how much work went into saving your life. You did  
a fine job in trying to kill yourself, you know that?" Yuka nodded  
mutely. The nurse shook her head. "I was warned about you, you  
know. They said it didn't matter how we talked around you, because  
nothing ever seems to register in your mind, if you even have one.  
You know that?"  
  
Yuka looked away as the nurse replaced the board. "And I was  
also told you weren't the most talkative of girls." The nurse  
continued. "Ah well, I suppose it doesn't really matter if you  
don't say anything. I'll never understand you kids, these days.  
Always looking sour and sullen. I've got a girl just like you. By  
the way, did you know another girl from your school had succeeded  
in topping herself last night, hmmm?" The nurse sneered. "Two  
efforts in one night, and you were the failure. Makes you feel  
really good, doesn't it?"  
  
The nurse eventually gave up and walked out when Yuka failed  
to register that she had even heard anything she'd said. Although  
Yuka wasn't really in the mood to listen to the blathering of  
others. She'd expected the nursing staff to criticise her for what  
she had done. They were like that. They were all like that. Not  
like her.  
  
She was different. She knew that. She was the freak, a  
failure in almost every way. Was that why that girl decided not  
to take her, in the end? She sighed and stared out of the window  
of her hospital room, trying to ignore the restraints the were  
digging into her upper arms.  
  
  
The End of Part Three  
  
  
  
=^.^= niya  
  
Sievert Anathea Dienar sievertd@start.com.au 


	4. Pleasure part 4

PLEASURE (Part 4) by Sievert Dinar  
  
Disclaimer - Sailormoon is owned by a lot of people, most of whom  
are not me, so don't get all worked up about my using the characters  
in ways they weren't meant. I'm just a common or garden fanfic  
writer without a hope in this dark and cruel world. Maybe.  
  
Warning - R rated fic  
  
This fanfic is, essentially, a horror story, and contains scenes  
that could be regarded as disturbing to people. I dare suggest that  
you behave responsibly whilst reading this.  
  
  
  
Usagi had introduced Miki to as many people as possible, which  
seemed, to Ami, Makoto and Minako, to be almost too much for the  
girl. She DID seem to be of a more fragile nature, which was  
understandable, considering all that she had been through. If Usagi  
seemed to notice, though, she showed no sign.  
  
Mind you, Miki didn't really seem to mind the whirlwind that  
was Usagi. Indeed, as the day wore on, the girl was opening up  
more, and they started to see the core of her gentle personality.  
  
"And this..." Usagi gestured towards the school library.  
"...Is where Ami-chan spends her every waking moment."  
  
"I do not." Ami protested, trying her best to sound offended.  
"I'll have you know there isn't a book left in there that I have not  
read, so there really is no point."  
  
Miki stared at Ami. "You've read everything?" She asked,  
incredulously, her tone as soft as ever. Ami found the voice almost  
soothing to listen to. They all did, for some reason.  
  
"She's joking." Makoto patted Ami on the back. "It doesn't  
happen all that often. We've only just gotten used to the  
possibility, ourselves."  
  
"Mako-chan!" Ami bopped Makoto one over the head, the taller  
girl putting up a hand in deference.  
  
"Gomen." The tall girl giggled.  
  
Miki studied them, thoughtfully, as they ribbed each other,  
then turned to Usagi and Minako, who were already planning the boys  
they would introduce Miki to. "How long have you all been friends?"  
Minako's ears picked up.  
  
"Oh, about three or four years." The blond smiled. "Seems  
like forever, though." Usagi nudged her in the ribs for that one.  
Ignoring her, she went on... "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. It's just..."  
  
Before she could say any more, the library door opened, and  
two girls, carrying books in their arms, bumped into Usagi. "Oops."  
The first of them peered over her pile at them. "Sorry about that."  
  
Usagi giggled. "No, it was my fault. I was standing in the  
way." She turned from the girls to Miki, gesturing towards her.  
"Hey, have you two met Miki-chan yet?"  
  
"No." the second girl, a short, mousy figure with ponytails,  
turned to the girl. "She's the new girl, isn't she?"  
  
"The one that transferred from that horrible Chika-Rikyuu...."  
The first muttered, then managed to hold out a hand from underneath  
the pile. "Hi, I'm Wakabatsu Kaede." Miki looked at the  
outstretched hand for a second, as if not sure what to do with it,  
then took it.  
  
"Mahou Miki." She said softly as she bowed.  
  
Kaede gestured to her smaller counterpart with a nod of the  
head as she took hold of her books with both hands again. "The  
little one here is Arino Tomomi." Miki nodded at Tomomi, who seemed  
about to repeat the gesture, but thought better of it as it would  
have meant scattering her pile of books everywhere.  
  
"Where are you going with all of those things?" Minako  
queried, tapping the top of Kaede's pile of books.  
  
"Down to the storeroom. Agano-sensei is cleaning some of the  
old stuff out of the library again." Kaede sighed. "So I wouldn't  
go in there if I were you, or else you might get roped in as we  
were."  
  
"Thanks for the warning." Usagi giggled, nervously, then  
placed an arm around Miki, guiding her away from the doors. "I  
think we should check out the science lab."  
  
"But I thought you hated science." Ami raised an eyebrow.  
"You find all those dead animal displays and anatomical models  
creepy."  
  
"Yes." Usagi nodded. "But it's better than walking into  
Agano-sensei during one of her manic moods." And with that, Usagi  
scooped Miki away as she bolted for the nearest exit. The others  
had large sweatdrops rolling down the sides of their heads as they  
watched them go.  
  
  
  
Kaede opened the door to the storeroom, which was in the  
basement of the main school building. As usual, the damp, musty  
smell of rot and age washed over her as she picked up the books she  
had placed on the bench outside.  
  
"I hope Usagi isn't getting carried away with Miki." Tomomi  
muttered as she strode into the dark room, searching for somewhere  
to put her pile of books.  
  
"Usagi-chan and Minako-chan together." Kaede followed her in.  
"The pair together will wear the poor girl out."  
  
"And she doesn't look like the overactive kind to me." Tomomi  
sighed, turning around to her friend. "Switch the light on, will  
you? I can't see anything down here."  
  
"Hold on." Kaede dumped her books upon the nearest flat  
space, which happened to be the old monitor desk. Papers and dust  
scattered in the air, getting into Kaede's face and nostrils, making  
her cough as she tried to wave it away. "Damn, they just don't keep  
this place clean enough, I tell you..."  
  
And then the door shut behind them. Tomomi dropped her books  
in surprise, onto her feet. She let out a cry of pain and fell over  
herself, landing against one of the filing cabinets with an audible  
clunk. Kaede turned to where she heard Tomomi fall.  
  
"Tomomi? Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah." The smaller girl said from the floor. "The door  
closing like that just surprised me." She let out an exclamation of  
pain as she rubbed her side. "Can you please switch on the light?  
I can't see a damned thing in here."  
  
Kaede chuckled. "Why? Are you afraid of the dark, or  
something?"  
  
"No, you silly girl. I dropped the books all over the floor.  
I'll have to see them to be able to pick them up."  
  
Kaede shook her head and reached over to where she thought the  
light switch was, flicking it on when her hand found purchase.  
Nothing happened. "Bugger."  
  
"What is it?" Tomomi picked herself up from the floor,  
dusting herself off.  
  
"The light is dead." Kaede gave the switch a couple of flicks  
to demonstrate. Tomomi groaned.  
  
"Great. You would have thought Fumie and Kisae would have  
said something about it when they were sent down here." Tomomi  
paused. "Where are they?"  
  
"Dunno." Kaede sighed and opened the door, letting in light  
from outside. She heard Tomomi let out a strangled gasp and turned  
to see what the smaller girl was getting all worked up about.  
  
Neither of them had seen it when they had first entered the  
storeroom as their eyes had not become used to the darkness. The  
entire back wall was covered in what looked like paint. Dark,  
splotchy paint. Kaede stepped up beside Tomomi, who had a hand  
across her mouth, feeling ill.  
  
"Is that..?" Kaede swallowed. "It can't be, can it?"  
  
"Lets get out of here." Tomomi squeaked. "I hate this place.  
I've always hated this place. Everyone says it's haunted."  
  
"Don't be stupid." Kaede stepped forward. "It's just..."  
She touched the liquid and ran it between her fingers. "...Paint?"  
She backed away, placing a hand across Tomomi as she did so.  
"You're right. I think we should get..."  
  
There was an explosion of light and colour in the room, and  
both girls were surrounded by strange and macabre shapes. They  
gripped one another, terrified.  
  
Then there was a grinding noise, and both girls screamed. A  
flash of red, showering the storeroom, which was then sucked back  
into the swirling vortex with the rest of the liquid on the back  
wall, then silence.  
  
There was nobody in the storeroom when it was over.  
  
  
The End of Part Four  
  
  
  
=^.^= niya  
  
Sievert Anathea Dienar sievertd@start.com.au 


	5. Pleasure part 5

PLEASURE (Part 5) by Sievert Dinar  
  
Disclaimer - Sailormoon is owned by a lot of people, most of whom  
are not me, so don't get all worked up about my using the characters  
in ways they weren't meant. I'm just a common or garden fanfic  
writer without a hope in this dark and cruel world. Maybe.  
  
Warning - R rated fic  
  
This fanfic is, essentially, a horror story, and contains scenes  
that could be regarded as disturbing to people. I dare suggest that  
you behave responsibly whilst reading this.  
  
  
  
"Tadakusa Miyuki." Miki mumbled, after Makoto had built up  
enough courage to ask her the name of her friend who had committed  
suicide. Somehow, as they sat around the table, discussing things  
they all had in common, the subject had moved, as it inevitably  
would, to Miki's experiences within her old school. "She was such  
a lovely girl." Miyuki continued, her expression falling. "Tall,  
thin, with the kind of long, straight dark hair I was never able to  
grow, simply because it took too long and my hair tends to come out  
all messy." Miki ran a hand through her mop of medium-length hair,  
which seemed to fall equally in every direction. "She didn't mind  
that, though. She always said she wished she had hair like mine. I  
wondered if she was genuine or not."  
  
"You hair isn't so bad." Usagi smiled, her chin resting on  
her hands. "I mean, you should try caring for mine. It takes close  
to forever to wash it." She held up one of her tails, showing Miki  
just how long it really was. "I tie it up like this as much to keep  
it out of my hair, no pun intended, and vaguely controllable. There  
are times when I wonder why I don't just get it cut."  
  
Miki took the hair in her hands, running the golden-blond  
strands through her fingers. "It wouldn't be all that hard to look  
after, though. It's very soft and thick. Hairdressers would love  
working with hair like this." Usagi put a hand behind her head,  
giggling.  
  
"Yeah, well... You know how it is." She retrieved her hair  
as Miki went on.  
  
"Miyuki..." The girls eyes dimmed again. "We had been  
friends since childhood. But that didn't stop us falling out with  
each other... when things began to change."  
  
"Change?" Makoto queried.  
  
"Yes, change. Change in the school. And outside as well.  
People go on about how many nasty things were happening within  
Chika-Rikyuu, because it involved young people. The youngest  
suicide hadn't even reached her thirteenth birthday. That was in  
the Junior High, of course, and that was a horrible enough story.  
But it was outside that things were really bad." She sighed and  
shook her head, looking down at the table. "People dying, most of  
them killing themselves. Then there were those who had just  
disappeared. Nobody knew what happened to them, since there were  
always conflicting reports of their last sightings, and all that.  
Happened within the school as well. Two boys who had disappeared,  
thought to be dead, would show up every so often, like ghosts or  
spirits... Yet they weren't, if you know what I mean."  
  
"That's horrible." Minako put her hands over the sides of her  
head. "It all sounds so screwed up. How could things like this  
happen?"  
  
"I don't know." Miki's voice trailed off. "Everything was  
normal up until... Oh, I don't know. It all seemed to creep in, so  
slowly that one didn't notice it until it was in your face. Like a  
disease, really. A disease of hate." She paused. "Hate really is  
a disease, you know, an infection. Once it takes root in the minds  
of people, it just grows and spreads. I did my best to avoid it,  
and all, but Miyuki wasn't able to deal with it. She was a much  
more social creature than myself. She liked people. I could shut  
things out, almost like I have a sociability on/off switch in me.  
But she just soaked things up, because that was in her nature. And  
it poisoned her..." She choked on her words at that point, and  
Usagi placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You don't have to go on if you don't want to."  
  
"It's not that." Miki said, softly. "Counselors have been  
telling me I don't have to say anything if I don't want to for a  
while now. But it makes it easier if I DO tell someone."  
  
"You're safe here, now. You know that, don't you?" Usagi  
whispered to her. A smile crossed Miki's face. An expression of  
human warmth, tinged with something else Usagi couldn't define.  
  
"I'd like to believe that." She said, slowly. "But I hold  
the fear that, whatever happened there would follow me wherever I  
go."  
  
"Well, nothing nasty has happened here, yet." Minako tried  
to sound cheerful. "Well, nothing REALLY nasty and all that.  
Nothing that you describe, anyway. Just the usual monsters running  
about."  
  
"Monsters?" Miki frowned, then nodded her head in  
understanding. "Oh, you mean all those things that have been  
running about the city these past few years. Yeah, we had them  
there, too. Not so many, of course, and I never saw them, myself,  
but... Well, you know how it is. Sometimes things like that might  
have made a welcome distraction from the real world." She giggled  
softly. "It might have even made sense if they were to blame for  
everything that happened at school. But there haven't been any  
lately, so..."  
  
"Oh, you'd be surprised where and when those things pop up."  
Makoto crossed her arms. "Sometimes you don't even notice they're  
there."  
  
  
  
Usagi waved to Miki as the girl stood on the front doorstep  
of her house. The girl had said there were things she had to do, so  
she couldn't join her or her friends for her study, but tomorrow was  
another thing entirely. Usagi was going to hold her to that.  
  
Makoto, Minako and Ami had to rush home and collect things  
before they could all converge on the Hikawa Shrine. It  
disappointed Usagi a little that she couldn't introduce Miki to Rei  
today. There were times when she honestly wished the girl didn't go  
to another school, although she did seem to spend an inordinate  
amount of time hanging around Usagi's. Just how close WERE the two  
schools, anyway? Rei must have spent half her life running back and  
forth between the two.  
  
She skipped away from Miki's house, happily, wondering what  
her Mamo-chan was doing at that very moment, when she bumped into  
someone turning into a corner. "Gomen." She said to the person as  
she took hold of their shoulder, straightening them. The figure  
turned to her, and she could see it was Kaede. "Oh, Kaede-chan..."  
She paused. There was something strange about Kaede's eyes. They  
were staring through her, as if Usagi wasn't there.  
  
The girl shrugged her off and padded away, silently. Usagi  
watched her go, arm outstretched in surprise at Kaede's coldness.  
"What the hell..?" She mumbled to herself. "What's got into her?"  
Shaking her head, she turned and continued on her way.  
  
  
  
Makoto threw her school bag on the sofa as she ran through the  
loungeroom, on her way to get changed out of her uniform. They were  
alright as clothes for the most part, and she tended to wander  
around in them quite a lot, as did many other students, but they  
always made her itch. Something about the materials they used to  
make them, she supposed.  
  
Tossing the uniform over her bed, she threw on a skirt and  
blouse, then looked out through the window to check the coming  
weather. Might need a sweater, too, she thought to herself.  
  
Before she could reach for one, the phone rang. She hopped  
out of her bedroom, back into her lounge and scooped up the phone,  
answering with some music in her voice. "Haaaiii, moshi moshi."  
  
"Hello there, Mako-chan." She didn't recognise the voice.  
  
"Hai?" She asked, inquiringly.  
  
"We haven't spoken before, you know? We haven't, and yet I  
know ALL about you."  
  
What the hell was this? "Who is this?" Makoto's voice  
darkened somewhat. She hated prank calls. The female voice at the  
other end of the line was so soft and silky, it set her nerves on  
edge.  
  
"I hear you've found yourself a new boyfriend."  
  
"Answer my question." Makoto demanded. "Or I'll hang up!"  
  
"Hmmm..." The voice was tinged with amusement. "I wonder who  
else he might be seeing, eh? Not just you, I'm sure. Of course,  
you'll be his latest conquest. Just like your old sempai..."  
  
Makoto had had enough. She slammed the receiver back down and  
stepped away, huffing. Just who the hell was that? Probably one of  
the other students from school, playing a prank. Neither her new  
boyfriend or old sempai were a secret from anyone. Though she'd  
liked to have known how the girl had known about...  
  
Makoto paused, then shook her head, stomping back into her  
bedroom to collect that sweater.  
  
  
The End of Part Five  
  
  
  
=^.^= niya  
  
Sievert Anathea Dienar sievertd@start.com.au 


	6. Pleasure part 6

PLEASURE (Part 6) by Sievert Dinar  
  
Disclaimer - Sailormoon is owned by a lot of people, most of whom  
are not me, so don't get all worked up about my using the characters  
in ways they weren't meant. I'm just a common or garden fanfic  
writer without a hope in this dark and cruel world. Maybe.  
  
Warning - R rated fic  
  
This fanfic is, essentially, a horror story, and contains scenes  
that could be regarded as disturbing to people. I dare suggest that  
you behave responsibly whilst reading this.  
  
  
  
"Hey, girl. You want to see your parents? They're just  
outside." The nurse peered in through the door to Yuka's hospital  
room. The girl continued to stare out of the window, having given  
up in her struggles to find some give in the restraints that held  
her down to the bed. "Didn't think so." The nurse chuckled drily.  
"They don't much want to see you, either. Something to do with a  
certain coldness in your relationship with them." The nurse turned  
and disappeared from the doorway, but Yuka could still hear her  
muttering. "Some people really should succeed when it comes to  
killing themselves..."  
  
It was only then that Yuka turned to the doorway, her face an  
emotional blank. Pathetic, really, the staff at this hospital. She  
had thought better of medical professionals than to treat an  
attempted suicide in this way. Of course, they were right. She  
SHOULD have succeeded in killing herself. She WANTED to. The  
thought of dying brought her some pleasure, one of the reasons she  
deserved to die... She was a sick little freak.  
  
There was another sharp stab of pain up her arms and her mind  
was filled with fire. Sensual stimulation which her mind seemed  
incapable of creating, itself. She loved it, but now was not the  
time. Now was not the...  
  
It was too late. She closed her eyes as visions swept across  
her consciousness. Horrible visions. Flesh, opening up like  
blossoming flowers, releasing spores into a dark and organic  
atmosphere. The spores, looking for something to feast upon, to  
give them the energy to implant themselves into the organic soil.  
Finding holes in the reality, and scooping up whatever they found  
there, spitting out what was unnecessary.  
  
When she opened her eyes once more, there was no light coming  
through the window. It was night again, like the moment she tried  
to kill herself. The moment that SHE had come for her, and told her  
it was time. But SHE had abandoned her, and that made Yuka feel  
utterly worthless. Even her soul was despised by those who saw them  
as important.  
  
And then she realised that she was no longer bound to the bed.  
She looked down with surprise to find that the straps had been  
severed. Clean cut, as if with a knife. Without thinking, she  
leapt from the bed and stood on the floor. And almost promptly  
collapsed. Her legs were weak, and a sudden wave of nausea and  
dizziness took over. She controlled all three with what she would  
describe as aplomb, them removed the drip that was linked to her left  
arm. She didn't want... need... it.  
  
  
She made her way from the room, looking around for nurses or  
other medical staff. They would only try to stop her from leaving,  
and she wanted to be as far from this place as possible. But there  
didn't appear to be anyone around.  
  
No, that wasn't true. There were the dead. The dead were  
everywhere, wandering as if in shock. Well, they were in shock,  
since they were dead, but she knew it to be more than that. Shades  
had no place in reality, yet here they were, stumbling around with  
nothing to do. No wonder they all looked so dazed and distant.  
Yuka wondered if she looked like that. She was ALIVE, though, mores  
the pity.  
  
She hated life. Disgusting and visceral. She hated  
everything about life. The pain she had to endure during that time  
of the month, just because she was female. The dizzy spells, the  
nausea, the cramps... That was the worst bit. The cramps almost  
completely rendered her helpless. And then there was the bleeding.  
  
SHE must have recognised this, as well, having arrived to take  
her just after another bout. And she rejected her. Oh well, at  
least it would give her another chance. She HOPED she would be  
given another chance.  
  
  
There was a figure right in front of her. A girl. A girl in  
a school uniform. Short with her dark hair in ponytails. No, it  
wasn't the living. She was another shade. A recent one, too, by  
the looks of things. There was a slight expression of fear in her  
eyes, one that Yuka had seen before.  
  
"They got you, didn't they?" She whispered to the shade. The  
girl was about to say something, then her eyes glazed over and she  
walked through Yuka, disappearing from sight several feet along the  
corridor. Yuka stared at where the girl had been, and slowly began  
to understand.  
  
It WASN'T all over. SHE had realised this. SHE needed help  
to fight, and had chosen Yuka to help her. That's why her  
restraints had been cut... SHE had been there and cut them for her.  
But Yuka was at a loss to know what she should do.  
  
A hand clamped down on her shoulder. "What the hell..? What  
are you doing out of your room?" She could tell it was the nurse  
from earlier without actually having to see her. Yuka spun around  
and buried her shoulder into the woman's midriff. The nurse went  
down, and Yuka leapt over her, hoping with each turn of a corner  
that she would find the way out.  
  
  
  
She picked up the phone and started to dial. There wasn't  
time to lose. She had to start with the girl before it was too late  
for her.  
  
She tapped a finger against the side of the phone as it rang.  
The soft double-buzz ringing through her ear. It seemed to take  
some time to be answered. Maybe there was nobody home.  
  
Then... "Hello? Tsukino residence."  
  
"Ah, hello. Is Usagi-chan in?"  
  
"She's in her room at the moment. I'll get her for you. Hold  
on." She heard the receiver of the phone being placed on wherever  
it was the phone was sitting, and the sound of footsteps  
disappearing. It had been a woman's voice on the other end of the  
line. She wondered if it was Usagi's mother. Her REAL mother?  
Maybe. Maybe not. People liked to hide a lot of things from their  
kids, these days. Hypocrisy at work, of course. Always make the  
revelations as absolutely painful as possible, the motto of the  
human race. Ah well, at least Usagi had a mother, which was more  
than she could say for herself.  
  
It was almost a full minute before she could hear any  
approaching footsteps, then... "I'm sorry. She's in the bath at  
the moment. Can I get her to call you back?"  
  
"No, that's fine." She sighed. "I'll call again in half an  
hour. With any luck she'll have emerged." She paused. "Always  
takes long baths, doesn't she?"  
  
"You're telling me." The woman chuckled. "She's my daughter,  
I'm afraid. I used to do the same thing at her age."  
  
Yes, I'm sure you did. "Yeah, I know." She smiled. "Anyway,  
I'll call back later. Ja ne."  
  
"Bye."  
  
She put down the phone.  
  
  
  
Half an hour later.  
  
She pressed the redial button.  
  
"Hello?" the voice that answered this time was younger.  
Definitely Usagi this time. Finally got out of the bath.  
  
"Hi, Usagi." She put as much smile into her voice as  
possible. "Do you know who this is?"  
  
"Umm..." Usagi seemed unsure.  
  
"No, I don't suppose you do." She grinned. "Well, did you  
hear from Mako-chan, that call she received earlier today?"  
  
"Hmm?" There was a pause. "What about that?"  
  
"Well, that was me, and I'm afraid I have some bad things to  
tell..." *Click*  
  
Well, that was rude, she thought. The girl didn't even give  
her a chance to say anything before she hung up. Not anything of  
any importance, of course. Well, she'd just have to make contact  
with Usagi in some other way.  
  
Of course, she had just the idea!  
  
  
  
Usagi huffed as she dropped down on top of her bed.  
"Honestly!" She muttered to herself. Luna, curled up on a nearby  
chair, opened an eye, peering at her half-dreamily.  
  
"What is it?" The cat asked. Usagi huffed and turned away  
from her.  
  
"Some girl is going around, making nasty prank calls to  
people. I don't know how she is getting all of our numbers." She  
made another huff. "I'm going to have to ask around about this at  
school, tomorrow. Mako-chan was quite upset about it."  
  
"Mako-chan?" Luna raised her head. "Did she get a prank call  
from her?"  
  
"yeah, and she was all steamed up about it when she arrived at  
Rei's. Haven't seen Mako looking quite so pissed off in a while."  
Usagi turned to the cat. "And she just tried me. But I didn't give  
her the chance to say anything. I told Mama to make sure she asks  
who is calling before she hands the phone to me. Apparently she  
also called when I was in the bath. The nerve of the girl." Usagi  
cracked her knuckles.  
  
Luna sighed and put her head back down again. "Humans. You  
all have this fascination with upsetting each other that I'll never  
understand."  
  
"You can talk." Usagi chuckled and reached over to her radio,  
switching it on. Music blared through the room, making Luna jump to  
her feet in surprise.  
  
"U-SA-GI!"  
  
"Sorry, sorry..." Usagi turned down the volume, sighing. She  
rested her head back against the pillow as Luna turned and curled up  
once more.  
  
Slowly, the music brought Usagi's temper back down to ground  
level, and her eyes started to feel heavy. Then the song ended and  
the station logo played. And then...  
  
"Usagi?" Said the female voice.  
  
"Hai?" Usagi said softly, not really paying attention.  
  
"I'm sorry to use such unsubtle means to get in contact with  
you, but it seems the phone wasn't going to be to your liking."  
  
Usagi's eyes opened wide and she stared at the radio. "What  
did you say?"  
  
"What? What is it now?" Luna looked up from the chair,  
annoyed.  
  
"You see, there really isn't any way for you to get away from  
me if I really want to talk to you. And no, I'm not a prankster,  
either. I have some vitally important things to say to you, mostly  
to do with your relationship with Mamo-chan. And, of course, your  
family life in general. And if I don't tell you before things are  
too late, then I'll never be able to forgive myself. You see..."  
  
Usagi switched the radio off.  
  
  
The End of Part Six  
  
  
  
=^.^= niya  
  
Sievert Anathea Dienar sievertd@start.com.au 


	7. Pleasure part 7

PLEASURE (Part 7) by Sievert Dinar  
  
Disclaimer - Sailormoon is owned by a lot of people, most of whom  
are not me, so don't get all worked up about my using the characters  
in ways they weren't meant. I'm just a common or garden fanfic  
writer without a hope in this dark and cruel world. Maybe.  
  
Warning - R rated fic  
  
This fanfic is, essentially, a horror story, and contains scenes  
that could be regarded as disturbing to people. I dare suggest that  
you behave responsibly whilst reading this.  
  
  
  
"Normal?" Usagi almost spluttered the words down the phone at  
Makoto. "I'd say having someone talk to you through a radio is  
pretty far from normal, wouldn't you say?"  
  
"Are you SURE it wasn't just your imagination, I mean..."  
  
"I know what I heard, Mako-chan. The same damn person who  
spoke to me, earlier. The person who said they had spoken to you.  
It's got me so freaked out I can't sleep." Usagi peered over her  
shoulder. Most of the house was now in darkness, save for a light  
that shone from the kitchen. The darkness made Usagi feel rather  
vulnerable. "Luna has spent the last hour trying to calm me down.  
Even Mama was concerned about me."  
  
"Well, I dunno. I mean, maybe it wasn't directed at you. Who  
knows, it WAS over the radio." Makoto paused. "Did she... get to  
say anything to you... Anything that you might regard as... I  
dunno, kinda odd."  
  
"Kinda odd?" Usagi's tone raised a few notches, then subsided  
as she reminded herself everyone else in the house was asleep. "I'd  
say it is odd, wouldn't you?"  
  
"May I say something about this?" Said the voice on the line.  
Usagi almost leapt across the room. "I'm sorry for butting in on  
your private conversation like this, but it seems to me the both of  
you are rather mistaken about my intentions."  
  
"Who the hell is that?" Makoto asked, slowly.  
  
"It's her." Usagi whispered, swallowing. "She's cut into our  
line."  
  
"Impossible." Makoto growled. "That's just not..."  
  
"Of course it is possible." The voice sounded both tired and  
amused. Well, perhaps amused was the wrong word for it, Usagi  
thought to herself. More cheerfully resigned. "I'm talking to you  
both, and this isn't a party line, I can assure you. Now, where was  
I?"  
  
"You can start by shutting up and going away!" Makoto spat.  
"The last thing I want to hear is anything more from you."  
  
"Oh honestly, Mako-chan. All I said to you was that your new  
boyfriend wants to use you like a piece of meat, just like your..."  
  
"SHUTUP!" Makoto shouted, violently. "SHUTUP SHUTUP SHUTUP!  
What the HELL do YOU know?" Usagi lifted the earpiece away from her  
head, and even then she could hear Makoto clearly.  
  
"Mako-chan..." Usagi whispered into the mouthpiece.  
  
"She knows nothing!" Makoto addressed her. "She knows  
nothing about anything. She doesn't understand, and I won't listen  
to her."  
  
"Pity." The voice sighed. "Anyway, about your boyfriend,  
Usagi. Chiba Mamoru. I just wanted to ask you... Is he entirely  
satisfied with you?"  
  
"Don't listen to her, Usagi! Don't answer anything she asks  
you!" Makoto leapt in immediately. Usagi was stuck for words.  
  
"Yes yes yes." The voice condescended Makoto, then returned  
to Usagi. "I know he gave you that silver ring. Pure silver, as it  
happens. Nice and simple. I was given something like that by one  
of my lovers, once. It was given in guilt, though. He was cheating  
on me with one of my friends."  
  
"Don't listen to her, Usagi!"  
  
"I'm not." Usagi's tone became angry. "I know what you're  
trying to do."  
  
"You do?" The voice questioned, amused.  
  
"You're trying to plant the seeds of doubt into our minds,  
about our loves and friendships. But we're not like that, you know.  
You can't destroy those bonds. Now leave this line and let us  
return to our conversation. In fact, go away and never come back,  
whomever or whatever you are."  
  
"Ah well, it was worth a try." The voice chuckled. "Anyway,  
you might like to ask Sailormercury about Tuxedo Ka... Oops, I mean  
Ami about Mamoru." The voice chuckled darkly at the silence that  
followed. "Oh yes, I know EXACTLY who you all are. You think you  
can defend yourselves against me with those strong emotional bonds  
of destiny, but I'm afraid I'm a lot better than that. And..." The  
voice paused, dramatically. "...There is nothing in your retinue of  
powers that can stop what I must do. And I do it all for your own  
good. Talk to you later. Ja ne."  
  
And with that, the line went silent. Apart from a quiet  
sobbing that Usagi could hear from the other end of the line.  
  
  
  
The rain was pelting down by the time Usagi reached the door  
of Makoto's apartment, and she was soaking wet. But she didn't feel  
a thing as she belted against that barrier between herself and her  
friend.  
  
The door was flung open from the other side, and she felt long  
arms grabbing hold of her, and Makoto's greater weight throwing the  
both of them to the ground. Usagi was so surprised at first that  
she wondered if she was being attacked by some new demonic enemy,  
and was relieved to see that it was only Makoto.  
  
Only the girl was crying. Sobbing on Usagi's shoulder, and  
Usagi was left dumbfounded as to what could have driven the girl  
into a fit of tears such as this. She put her arms around Makoto  
and consoled her, eventually rocking her back and forth like a  
mother trying to calm a frightened child.  
  
After a minute or so, and a few strange looks from Makoto's  
neighbour, Usagi guided Makoto to her feet and walked her back into  
her apartment, closing the door behind her with a foot. Now Makoto,  
having returned to the 'safety' of her, lead Usagi to the sofa in  
the living room, sitting herself down as Usagi knelt before her,  
trying to look into the taller girl's face, into her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Makoto croaked. "It's so stupid of me, to  
drag you out at this time of the night."  
  
"It's okay." Usagi placed a hand on Makoto's face. "Papa  
will scold me for barging past him as he got home from work and not  
telling him where I was going. But it doesn't matter." She smiled,  
trying to raise Makoto's spirits. "I can't leave one of my friends  
in the lurch when they're hurting, for whatever reason."  
  
"It's so hard to think." Makoto shook her head. "Hearing  
that voice. Something about it put me on edge. Everything she said  
drew out the very worst emotions within me. I just couldn't help  
it. I just could help myself."  
  
"What is it, Mako-chan? What about what she said to you hurt  
you this way?" Usagi pleaded with her. At first, Makoto shook her  
head again, not wanting to say any more, but a look from Usagi's  
eyes melted that wall almost immediately.  
  
"It was true."  
  
"What was?"  
  
"What she said... About my old sempai."  
  
Usagi chewed that bit of information over, trying to make some  
sense of it in context. "What about your old sempai? Did she say  
something about him?"  
  
"I stopped her... When she cut in on the call between us.  
She said my new boyfriend, the guy I met at the cooking classes, was  
just like him. Just like HIM!" Makoto's tears started anew. "We  
had a relationship. I was only thirteen at the time, but without my  
parents I needed someone to link onto... someone I felt would care  
about me. Not just a friend, but someone who knew me intimately."  
  
Usagi swallowed. "You slept with him?" Makoto nodded,  
mutely. "Well, it's... It's not as if that should have come as a  
surprise, or anything, the way you go on about him and all."  
  
"That's the point." Makoto shivered. "I don't know if I  
could stand having that happen to me again. Spending every night,  
lying beside the man I love, wondering if he feels the same way  
about me. Just thinking about it, now... Almost makes me feel  
cheap. Dirty..."  
  
"Mako-chan..." Usagi swallowed. "At that time you didn't  
have anyone to care for you, to look out for you, so how could you  
have known any better? Why beat yourself up about it just because  
some weirdo reminds you of it?"  
  
"I don't know. I just don't know. There was something in her  
voice. It seemed to eat away at the very core of my being, remind  
me of feelings I thought I'd long buried. Reminding me, perhaps, of  
how much I LIKED the idea that I was being used, of how much in that  
relationship I'd instigated without really being responsible for my  
actions. Or worse... The fact that he was SO much older than me."  
  
"How much older?" Usagi couldn't help but ask. The  
conversation seemed to be heading this way by itself, as if Makoto  
was using it to confess sins long kept secret.  
  
"He was... He was 25."  
  
  
Usagi decided that this was a good point to call her parents.  
  
  
The End of Part Seven  
  
  
  
=^.^= niya  
  
Sievert Anathea Dienar sievertd@start.com.au 


	8. Pleasure part 8

PLEASURE (Part 8) by Sievert Dinar  
  
Disclaimer - Sailormoon is owned by a lot of people, most of whom  
are not me, so don't get all worked up about my using the characters  
in ways they weren't meant. I'm just a common or garden fanfic  
writer without a hope in this dark and cruel world. Maybe.  
  
Warning - R rated fic  
  
This fanfic is, essentially, a horror story, and contains scenes  
that could be regarded as disturbing to people. I dare suggest that  
you behave responsibly whilst reading this.  
  
  
  
Yuka threw the door to the school rooftop open, and felt the  
sharp coldness of the wind tear through her. "Miyuki!" She shouted  
in her deadpan voice, then froze, and it wasn't because of the wind.  
  
She had been roped into looking for Miyuki, who had charged  
out of a conference with the student counsellor, upset and  
emotional. Yuka didn't want to look for the bitch, happy that, at  
last, the girl who had made her life such a fucking misery was at  
last getting some of her own.  
  
Miyuki was standing atop the railing that lined the edge of  
the rooftop. It must have taken quite an effort for her to get  
there. After the beginning of the Great Japanese Student Suicide  
Rush of the 1980's most schools had fenced off the rooftops and,  
usually didn't allow the students to frequent such places. Some  
schools couldn't help but use the things as there wasn't the land  
area for proper school grounds, but Chika-Rikyuu wasn't one of  
those, and they had spent quite a lot of effort making sure that  
any student that wanted to take the leap would find the task as  
difficult as possible.  
  
And now Miyuki was standing atop the three meter fence,  
staring solemnly at the ground below. And Yuka had been the one to  
find her. "Oh joy." Yuka muttered to herself.  
  
Miyuki turned to her, an expression, not of surprise at being  
caught, but of expectation that Yuka would have been the one to find  
her, on her face. "Yes." She shouted above the wind. "I know you  
aren't going to stop me, or are even going to find someone who will.  
That's in your nature." She smiled. Smiled! Something inside Yuka  
clicked and she shook her head. Miyuki chuckled. "You're the only  
one who understands. You're the only other person who saw what  
happened to those students..." She paused. "No, that's not  
entirely true. There was that OTHER person."  
  
"What are you waiting for, then?" Yuka shouted back at her.  
"If you don't want those things to get you, just jump and be done  
with it."  
  
"I could have already gone over before now. But I wanted you  
to see. I wanted you to be the one to witness my final moments.  
Because I now understand you. I understand why you've always been  
the way you are, and I'm sorry. Please forgive me for everything  
I've put you through. I hope you gather enough courage to follow me  
as soon as possible, before those things get you."  
  
"They didn't get me before, why should that change?" Yuka  
sneered as she turned aside to the other figure standing atop the  
roof, the girl who had defeated whatever it was that had killed the  
students in the school gym, still dressed in her elaborate  
priestess-like robes, hands crossed in front of her in a passive  
stance, a gentle smile crossing her face. She looked from Miyuki to  
Yuka, and back again.  
  
"Don't worry, Miyuki-chan." She said. "Yuka shall follow you  
soon, into my loving embrace. Now it is time to go. Please make  
haste."  
  
Miyuki nodded, and stepped from the railing into oblivion. At  
the same moment the girl vanished in a flash of light, and Yuka was  
alone, shivering in the cold wind that blew right through her as if  
she was not there.  
  
  
  
The cold wind blew right through her as if she were not there.  
  
Yuka opened her eyes to the darkness of night. No, not  
entirely dark. There was the pale and equally cold fluorescent  
light, blinking at her in its flailing death throes. For a moment  
she wondered where she was, and where she had found the clothes she  
was currently wearing. The last thing she could remember was making  
her escape from the hospital...  
  
She flinched as pain shot down her arms. She tentatively  
pulled back on the right sleeve of the dark jacket she was wearing  
and studied the bloodied and soiled bandage there. No, it wasn't a  
dream. Even she had trouble making up something this miserably  
pathetic in her nightly escapades.  
  
Looking down at what she was wearing, she understood why she  
was so cold. A short-sleeved shirt and short, pleated skirt weren't  
much protection against the elements, even adding the high socks and  
black ripplesoles into the bargain. And sitting, as she was, on the  
platform of a suburban railway station wasn't the best way to escape  
the aforementioned elements, even with the baggy jacket added into  
the bargain.  
  
She lifted herself to her feet, leaning against the wall to  
steady herself as dizziness momentarily overcame her. What station  
was this? How did she get through the entrance turnstiles when she  
didn't have any money on her?  
  
Reaching into the pockets of her jacket, she pulled out a  
plethora of notes and change. More money than she'd ever had on her  
person at any given stage. Literally thousands of Yen, plus a  
couple of packets of chewing gum and a chocolate bar. And her train  
ticket. She swallowed as she stuffed it all back into the pockets,  
except the chocolate bar, which she promptly unwrapped and scoffed  
without a second's thought. Nor did she dwell too long on the  
previous owner of the clothes, money and associated items, as she  
really didn't want to know of their fate, or more correctly her part  
in that fate.  
  
She stepped around the wall that had secluded her from the  
main section of the platform and peered around. It must have been  
fairly late at night as there wasn't a sign of anyone about, not  
even the station cleaners or night guard. They were probably  
sitting around a small tv, drinking tea in the security office,  
wherever that was. The only sound she could hear was the hollow  
note of the wind blowing along the platform and the soft but  
incessant chatter of radio over the p.a. system.  
  
Stuffing her hands in her pockets, she turned and stepped up  
to the edge of the platform, looking up the line to where her train  
should make an appearance. There was nothing, yet. She sighed and  
stepped from one foot to the other, trying to keep herself warm,  
when she noticed a figure standing on the platform on the other side  
of the lines.  
  
A girl her own age. Indeed, she was even dressed in a similar  
fashion, which spooked her out a bit. The girl was staring down at  
the rails, her expression one of despair. A look Yuka had seen  
before.  
  
Yuka looked back up the line and saw a train approach. An  
express, not stopping at the station, and suddenly something clicked  
in Yuka's mind. She turned back to the girl, and saw the figure  
floating next to her, her priestess robes billowing around her like  
they were blown in some ethereal breeze. SHE was stroking the  
girl's face, tenderly. Yuka wanted to say something, to both the  
girl and HER, but it was too late. The girl stepped off the  
platform seconds before the train was to fly past.  
  
She could hear the explosion of the brakes as the driver  
reacted to the events, but it was all too late. There would be  
little left of the girl when all was finished. Yuka placed a hand  
across her mouth, feeling slightly dizzy and nauseous, events  
occurring faster than she was able to take in.  
  
The train continued past, eventually coming to a halt some  
100 metres past the platform. Yuka had watched the back of the  
train flow past and continued to stare at it as it had stopped, too  
scared to see what lay on the rails, when she felt the hand on her  
shoulder. She didn't jump or flinch, she knew who it was.  
  
SHE floated above her, smiling warmly at her as she held a  
softly glowing sphere of light in her other hand. The spirit of the  
girl who had just taken her life. "I know, that was a bit  
dramatic." SHE said placatingly. "But we don't always get to  
choose the way they die." SHE took her hand away from Yuka's  
shoulder and cupped the girl's spirit before her. Yuka watched as  
the spirit entered HER lower abdomen, like entering HER womb. There  
was a flash around HER body, then SHE opened HER eyes again.  
  
"You didn't take me like that." Yuka whispered. "I failed to  
die. Why didn't you take me?"  
  
SHE smiled, as if Yuka had shared some private joke. "You  
know, in your heart, the truth. Now I must go. Your train is about  
to arrive. It will leave before the emergency call is carried  
through to all trains on this line. You shall not be noticed by the  
driver, and shall alight at the Juuban station."  
  
"Juuban? Is that where I'm heading?"  
  
"There you shall make contact with a very important young  
woman." SHE continued. "I MUST have her spirit. She contains  
great powers that will aid me in my fight against the parasites.  
Please, help me convince her of the truth. Then, once she and her  
friends have united with me, I shall take you." She stroked Yuka's  
face, gently. "And remember, I shall always love you, my dearest  
friend."  
  
"Friend..." Yuka repeated HER final word as if in a daze. As  
SHE disappeared from sight, the warbling note from the p.a.,  
signaling the arrival of a train, brought her back to the real  
world, and she turned to watch it pull to a stop, its doors opening  
automatically. She did not give the station a second glance as she  
stepped aboard.  
  
  
The End of Part Eight  
  
  
  
=^.^= niya  
  
Sievert Anathea Dienar sievertd@start.com.au 


	9. Pleasure part 9

PLEASURE (Part 9) by Sievert Dinar  
  
Disclaimer - Sailormoon is owned by a lot of people, most of whom   
are not me, so don't get all worked up about my using the characters   
in ways they weren't meant. I'm just a common or garden fanfic   
writer without a hope in this dark and cruel world. Maybe.  
  
Warning - R Rated Fanfic  
  
This fanfic is, essentially, a horror story, and contains scenes   
that could be regarded as disturbing to people. I dare suggest that   
you behave responsibly whilst reading this.  
  
  
  
Yesterday.  
  
The night had not been all that peaceful for Rei. This was   
not a good thing, as that almost invariably meant the sky was about  
to fall on her world... Everything from world domination by a  
psychopathic monster monger to her hair having split ends.  
  
She'd been having a lot of trouble with split ends lately.  
Had to be the monster monger, then.... Of course, these were the  
kind of thoughts that often went through Rei's brain at somewhere  
close to four in the morning (give or take a few minutes). She was  
simply glad that she had a more substantial bed than the one Grandpa  
had intended for her to have.... Much as she liked futons, those   
tiny little cushioned headrests weren't her idea of the ideal   
pillow, and right now it needed all the cushioned comfort it could  
get, because she had a thumping headache.  
  
Toss and turn, toss and turn. Lying awake in one's bed never  
seemed to be the most productive exercise, especially when one   
couldn't think of anything more (vaguely) productive to do. Even  
within the traditional grounds of the Hikawa Shrine, she still felt  
stupid sweeping up the yard in the pitch of dark. And so she sat  
up and stared, trying to clear the wash of spots away from her eyes  
as her blood pressure soared from the sudden activity...  
  
Blood.  
  
Kerthump. Kerthump. Her head felt like it had a drummer   
hitting the bass with glee within. Maybe her blood pressure really  
WAS up. She had been a little worried about that, lately. Seen   
Ami's mother about it, in fact. Ami had been reticent about it at  
the time, and for the life of her Rei couldn't work out why.  
  
Blood.  
  
All Rei wanted was for Ami to let her into her house so she   
could ask Mizuno-san about it. They had been walking home from the  
shrine, together, when the idea had popped up in conversation.   
Stilted conversation at that. Ami seemed to be a little secretive  
of recent.  
  
Blood.  
  
Blood. The thought of it entered her mind for some odd   
reason. Because of her blood pressure, that was it Her blood  
pressure had been high, too! 135 over 90. Quite unusual for her.  
She'd had trouble with it in the past, of course, but that was the  
OTHER problem: low blood pressure. She'd even had occasion to pass  
out during her elementary school days. Of course, it was put down  
to stress, due to the difficulties she had been having with her  
family relationships. That and other things she had failed to  
mention to the medicos at the time. She didn't think it was worth  
telling.  
  
Blood.  
  
So much blood, everywhere.  
  
It had only been a few small cuts.  
  
Rei sighed. Both her headache and her blood pressure seemed  
to be dropping, and so, throwing off the covers, she swung her legs  
over the side of the bed and sat there, staring at the wall.  
  
Secretiveness meant something to hide. Rei hadn't always been  
open to the others about her past. They only needed to know what   
was worth telling. Life had been a little rotten towards her, but   
it was nothing compared to the lives of Ami and Makoto. Maybe Ami  
felt the same way, and wanted to keep them all from unnecessary   
worry. That could have been why she didn't want her to see her   
mother. She had been in a new relationship these last couple of   
months, but was (obviously) having some problems. Why else would   
Ami try to be so defensive? There really didn't seem to be any   
other reason.  
  
Blood.  
  
On the floor. On the sink. On her dress.  
  
With a sigh, she stood from her bed and padded across the room  
to the door. Sliding it open, she allowed the cool night air to   
wash across her face, breathing it into her lungs, fresh and lovely.  
There were few moments where it felt as good to be alive as to meet  
the crispness of a cool but clear morning. Alive, without a care in  
the world. Not.  
  
Blood.  
  
The yard was full of blood.  
  
No, that wasn't it. The full moonlight had illuminated the   
yard, enough for even smallish detail to be visible. Useful though  
that may have been, it still hid the fact that the oddly swirling   
red mist, red whatever-it-was, wasn't quite as visible as she might  
have liked. There was something strange within the yard. Something  
strange and, she could feel it within her soul, of malevolent   
intent.  
  
And it was looking for her.  
  
She didn't know HOW she knew this, just that it was searching  
for something that would approximate a soul with as much latent   
spiritual energy as hers. It was hungry. It wanted to EAT her.  
  
And yet, as if it were blind, it was stumbling around the yard   
in its own mistlike fashion, bumping into (or passing through) the  
ornamental, religious architecture of the surrounding walls and   
monuments. But still, it was getting closer and closer, and sooner  
or later it was going to find her.  
  
Rei backed into her room, then turned and ran over to a large  
chest, sitting off in one corner. Fumbling at the latch, she threw   
it open and reached in, pulling out a veritable wad of talismans.   
Her hands still shaking, she stuffed them down the front of her   
nightdress and fumbled for her henshin pen. And fumbled and fumbled  
and fumbled. Outside, she could hear a chattering, gnashing sound,  
like a thousand teeth being ground together, getting louder with   
each passing moment.  
  
Panic started to creep in. Where the HELL was the henshin   
pen? She had started to throw things from the chest, items of   
importance to her, clattering across the floor as if they no longer  
mattered. All she could think of was that it was getting closer,   
and that it wanted to eat her. Eat her. Grind her body up and   
drink the juices. Her blood. Blood, everywhere, across the floor  
of her room. It was in the ROOM!  
  
She let out a cry of panic as grinding, whirling, tooth-like  
objects surrounded her, accompanied by a sickening whirling sound.  
In the mouth of the beast, a beast that existed in more than the   
three basic dimensions. It was going to eat her from angles she  
didn't even know she had.  
  
She grabbed a talisman from her nightdress and, in an almost  
futile gesture, threw it at where (she hoped) the beast's heart   
would be. "AKURYOU TAISAN!" She shouted, trying to assume the  
posture she would normally have assumed if she were exorcising, what  
seemed laughably pathetic now, spirits and oni.  
  
And then there was an explosion of light, and an utterly   
inhuman scream of pain and death. Within seconds, everything went  
dark, and Rei watched her talisman flutter to the floor of an empty  
room.  
  
She turned to the gently glowing figure, standing in the   
doorway, smiling at her. A girl, perhaps her age, wearing rather   
elaborate priestess-like robes. Rei had felt HER arrival only   
seconds before SHE destroyed the beast, whatever it had been.  
  
"My my..." SHE smiled. "We are in a spot of bother, aren't   
we?"  
  
And Rei knew, at that moment, that this encounter wasn't quite  
over, yet...  
  
  
The End of Part Nine  
  
  
  
=^.^= niya  
  
Sievert Anathea Dienar sievertd@start.com.au 


	10. Pleasure part 10

PLEASURE (Part 10) by Sievert Dinar  
  
Disclaimer - Sailormoon is owned by a lot of people, most of whom   
are not me, so don't get all worked up about my using the characters   
in ways they weren't meant. I'm just a common or garden fanfic   
writer without a hope in this dark and cruel world. Maybe.  
  
Warning - R Rated Fanfic  
  
This fanfic is, essentially, a horror story, and contains scenes   
that could be regarded as disturbing to people. I dare suggest that   
you behave responsibly whilst reading this.  
  
Some nasty four-letter words in this chapter as well, from one   
particular character. Just fuckin' well thought you fuckin' needed  
to fuckin' know. Fuckin' bloody hell, even! ;)  
  
  
  
Yesterday.  
  
She turned to the gently glowing figure, standing in the   
doorway, smiling at her. A girl, perhaps her age, wearing rather   
elaborate priestess-like robes. Rei had felt HER arrival only   
seconds before SHE destroyed the beast, whatever it had been.  
  
"My my..." SHE smiled. "We are in a spot of bother, aren't   
we?"  
  
"That depends." Rei swallowed.  
  
"Depends on what?" SHE answered with an expression of mild   
amusement. Rei glowered.  
  
"On whether or not the bother was that beast, or..."  
  
SHE laughed out loud. Rei had been expecting it. Whoever SHE  
was, Rei could almost sense the insanity that dwelled within.  
  
"You saved me from it. For what reason? I don't FEEL as if  
your intentions towards me are benign." SHE continued to laugh, as   
if the joke had been renewed. "Shutup and say something, damn you.  
The evil I could feel, when that creature was hunting me. It wasn't  
necessarily the creature I was feeling. It was a combination."  
  
"Evil?" HER mirth cut short, SHE stared at Rei with a hurt  
expression. "Evil? What makes you think I'm evil? I'm here to   
save you."  
  
"Save me?" Rei shook her head and stood, trying to look as  
imposing as possible... Or, at the very least, match the imposing  
air that SHE emanated as much as possible. Rei didn't feel like she  
was winning. "You've already saved me, thankyou very much. From   
what, I am not certain, but I am sure the REASON you saved me was   
not out of charity."  
  
"Oh, I haven't begun to save you yet, Sailormars." SHE smiled  
as Rei's expression changed, even if it was ever so slightly. Rei   
was trying to keep her emotions in check. She could feel HER trying  
to manipulate those emotions within her mind. "Yes..." SHE   
continued. "I know who you are. I know all about your kind. I   
have been watching you for some time. Amazing how you've managed to  
miss all the little hints to my presence. I've been dropping them  
like ninepins but, looking at your past record, you've been   
pathetically bad at dealing with mysterious events, often right up  
until it is almost too late."  
  
"Save me from what, hmm?" Rei could feel her headache   
returning. The constant thump-thump-thump of her heartbeat in her  
ears. Almost as if her body was trying to tell her something.  
  
"Oh, I think you know." HER expression changed, slowly now,   
to a much softer, kinder one. Rei expected as much, whatever that  
meant. "I think you've known, all your life, what it is that I want  
of you. Such sadness, from one as powerful as you, cannot be   
overlooked."  
  
"Sadness? I have no sadness." She paused. Of COURSE she had  
sadnesses she wanted to be rid of, and she'd succeeded... No!   
Thinking that way was almost playing into HER hands...  
  
SHE shook her head. The child had to have it spelt out to   
her. SHE raised a hand, closing HER eyes. As if on cue, Rei was  
staring at her arms. The underside of her arms. The almost   
imperceptible scars that existed there. Scars that her friends  
had managed to miss, all this time, because of her best efforts to  
hide them. Rei shook her head, angrily.  
  
"That's over! That's over and done with. Don't you try and  
drag that crap out of me, bitch. I'm not going to play your game!"  
  
SHE looked shocked. The anti reaction was much stronger than  
SHE had been anticipating. These sailorsenshi were obviously a   
greater challenge, in comparison to even spiritually powerful   
figures such as priests and psychics. Indeed, this one was a   
combination of all three. SHE had had her hand forced when SHE had  
detected the parasite moving in on her. It looked as if the girl  
was going to need to be worn down, in body and mind, before SHE was  
going to have an effect.  
  
"I see." HER expression and voice became stern, almost angry.  
Rei could even feel her holding back tears. Tears? How could a  
being so utterly insane feel such sadness? SHE continued... "Then  
I suppose I shall have to show you why those feelings of the past  
continue in you, still..."  
  
SHE waved her hand once more, and four figures appeared within  
Rei's bedroom. Four figures that Rei recognised. She almost wanted  
to scream as SHE floated back out of the doorway, slowly vanishing  
into nothingness. "You can't!" Rei screamed as she tried to push  
past the figures, all four holding her back. "This is not fair!"  
  
"In life, there is no such thing as 'fair'." HER voice echoed  
across the yard outside. "Why don't you ask them about what is   
'fair', and what isn't. I'm sure you know what their answers will  
be."  
  
"How can they be here?" Rei managed to struggle past the   
shambling foursome and step into the now-empty yard, staring around  
for the source of HER voice. "How can they be here? They're all   
dead! DEAD!"  
  
"The dead are never really so. They always remain, within our  
minds and hearts. Only once those who still remember are gone,   
themselves, do their shades really begin to fade away. But I saved  
them from that fate, just as I want to save you."  
  
"Save me?" Rei turned to the four figures. The four   
schoolgirls that Rei had known, or had been acquainted with, before  
she had met Usagi, before she had become Sailormars. The four   
schoolgirls who had taken their lives. "You want to save me from  
life to become THAT?"  
  
"Don't be shocked at their appearances. They are merely   
homunculi. Only the feelings and emotions of their final moments   
remain within them. They shall teach you the futility of life,  
especially one destined to be as long and as devoid of love and   
security as your own, Sailormars. Once their purpose is complete,  
then I shall return for you, and save you, for all eternity. Peace  
and eternal release from pain, Sailormars. Think it over."  
  
And then SHE was gone. Rei could feel it, as the first of  
the four girls, a twelve year old from Rei's elementary school named  
Azusa, stumbled forward, a half-smile counterbalancing the sadness  
within her eyes. "Rei-chan..." Azusa croaked. "I'm so sorry. So  
sorry I did this to you. I understand the pain I put you through.  
I'm ss..." Azusa seemed to stumble over her words. "Ss...ss..."  
  
"Why did it have to be you?" Rei shook her head and stepped  
back, away from the beckoning girl. "Why did she have to bring YOU  
back, of all the people?"  
  
"I guess it was my destiny." Azusa licked her dry, dead lips,  
a hand moving to her throat. Rei could see the deep, circular   
bruise that went right around that throat, peering out from just   
under the collar of her sailor-style uniform top. NO! Rei peered  
away. Don't look. Don't remind yourself...  
  
But it was too much. Horrified fascination dragged her eyes  
back to where Azusa was fingering the bruise, the girl's eyes quite  
apologetic. "I'm ss... sso... ssorry, Rei-chan."  
  
"Why?" Rei shivered, feeling her knees going weak. "Why did  
you do it, Azusa-chan?" For a second, Rei wanted to run up to the  
girl and throw her arms around her.  
  
"I'm ssorry. It had nothing to do with you."  
  
"But we were FRIENDS. Or so I had thought. Don't friends  
tell each other their most private thoughts and feelings, sometimes  
even more than they'd tell their own families?" A little voice in  
Rei's mind was screaming out at her to not take part in this   
charade, for charade it was. But... she just couldn't help herself.  
It seemed to MEAN so MUCH.  
  
"I tried to tell..." Azusa began, before she was piled back  
into the others by something just short of a high-velocity medicine  
ball. Rei watched as they collapsed to the ground, like semi-  
autonomous puppets, their strings now broken, floundering in their  
newly-found freedom. The spell was broken, and she spun to the   
figure, standing to one side of the yard.  
  
"Fuckin' Kami-shit!" The girl in the long coat with the   
backpack shook her head, gobbing on the yard's otherwise sacred   
grounds with a measure of contempt. "You're buying this crap,   
girl?" She stared at Rei. "Pathetic little bitch, you're all the  
same."  
  
"Who..." Rei began, but wasn't given even the courtesy of  
thinking about the rest of the question forming in her mind.  
  
"Who the fuckin' shit am I and what the hell am I doin' here?  
Yeah yeah yeah, thought of the fuckin' question before ya, girl.   
Fuck, you're so utterly predictable."  
  
I wish this morning had turned out to be as predictable, Rei   
thought to herself.  
  
  
The End of Part Ten  
  
  
  
=^.^= niya  
  
Sievert Anathea Dienar sievertd@start.com.au 


	11. Pleasure part 11

PLEASURE (Part 11) by Sievert Dinar  
  
Disclaimer - Sailormoon is owned by a lot of people, most of whom   
are not me, so don't get all worked up about my using the   
characters in ways they weren't meant. I'm just a common or garden   
fanfic writer without a hope in this dark and cruel world. Maybe.  
  
Warning - R Rated Fanfic  
  
This fanfic is, essentially, a horror story, and contains scenes   
that could be regarded as disturbing to people. I dare suggest that   
you behave responsibly whilst reading this.  
  
  
  
  
She had had them over that night, and hadn't found the   
courage to talk to them about what had happened.  
  
Makoto had been upset about a crank call, and spent most of  
the night receiving much sympathy from everyone. Through it all,  
Rei had found herself (mostly) ignored. That they were studying at  
the Hikawa Shrine, in her room no less, didn't seem to warrant her  
any more attention in their eyes.  
  
Of course, she hadn't found the courage to speak up. And   
they'd left. Left without knowing what had happened there that  
very morning. Nobody knew. Except her. And the other girl.  
  
Now it was the next day, and she was walking to school, as  
she had done the previous morning. Not as shellshocked by events,  
but just as introspective.  
  
Even Usagi hadn't noticed how quiet she was.  
  
She sighed, holding her school satchel in front of her as she  
made her way down the street, trying to meld in with the morning   
crowd, on their way to work or school, or wherever it was that   
people decided to go at this time of the day.  
  
  
  
"Are you simply going to allow the sacrifices to bring you   
down within? If you let them, they've won, and they'll kill you."  
The newcomer shouted at her. "They play at your sense of self.   
That's their power."  
  
Rei looked from the girl to her four old acquaintances, lying  
on the ground, trying to stand, yet not quite succeeding. She felt  
the urge to go to them, to help them.  
  
They were dead. All of them. They had killed themselves.   
They shouldn't have been here.  
  
The newcomer stepped to her side, placing a hand on her   
shoulder. "In this world you have to be cold. Not allow yourself  
to feel attachments to people. That's how the world destroys you.  
No matter how strong your are outside, you'll fall apart from the  
attacks aimed within." She leaned close to Rei's face. "You can  
feel it, can't you? Sadness. Grief. Pain. You want to help   
them, to comfort them. She shook her head. "The only way you can  
help them now is by allowing them the peace of death."  
  
"Who are you?" Rei galred at her, and the newcomer removed  
her hand, feeling as if she had been bitten.  
  
"Strong spirit." The girl smiled. "Ah well, I guess I can't  
get through to you until I get your fuckin' trust. My name is   
Niemo Kasumi, and I'm here to help you."  
  
"Help me?"  
  
"Well, someone had to. I was just passing by, and saw what  
was happening." She smiled. "Well, not really. I've been looking  
for that bitch you met earlier... The one who dropped the   
sacrifices here. She plays with the spirits of the dead, you   
know."  
  
Rei looked at the four girls, now getting to their feet.   
"You don't say." She mumbled with obvious bemusement.  
  
"Yes, well, if you just keep your mind on things, I'll show  
you what should be done with sacrifices."  
  
"Sacrifices?" Rei frowned. She'd heard the term used   
before, somewhere, in one of the ancient Shinto texts that she'd  
read, in reference to the spirits of suicides. Kasumi answered for  
her, anyway.  
  
"That bitch takes the spirits of suicides... Willing   
suicides, and places them in some kind of alternate dimension. Not  
sure how she creates it, or why she does it. I just know that she  
does." Kasumi paused as one of the 'sacrifices' lurched forward.  
She gestured for Rei to get behind her as the girl approached, her  
hands outstretched.  
  
"Rei-chan..." The girl managed to get out before Kasumi sent  
her reeling back towards one of the statue monuments with a flying  
kick. As she did so, her coat flew off, and Rei could see the   
tattoos that ran along her arms and legs.  
  
"You..." Rei stammered. "Are you Yakuza?"  
  
"Baka." Kasumi turned and picked up her coat. "You think   
they let girls into the Yakuza, except as madams and whores." She  
snorted. "I wasn't that lucky."  
  
"Then what..?" Before she could say anything more, the  
sacrifice of her friend, Azusa, glomped her from behind, her arms  
loosely wrapping around her.  
  
"Rei-chan." The girl whispered. "Please, die with me."  
  
And Rei went ballistic.  
  
  
  
Somebody brushed by her as she ran through the events of that  
dark early morning. She fell back against the wall that lined the  
sidewalk and stared at the girl, who stared back. For a moment,   
she thought she recognised her. Only for a moment. The girl had  
a strange expression on her face, as if she were looking for   
something.  
  
The girl leaned forward, studying Rei closely, then shook her  
head. "No, you're not the one. Close, but not the one. I've got   
to find her. Got to talk to her." The strange girl then looked   
from side to side, then leapt over Rei, clambering up onto the   
wall. Once there, she crouched on all fours and studied everyone   
who passed her by, much to their amusement.  
  
Rei swallowed and did her best to walk away from the weirdo.  
She didn't need to add another person to her already overstocked  
collection of strange acquaintances. And even as she did so, she  
remarked on the bloodied bandages that she had seen peeking out   
from underneath the girl's sleeves.  
  
She'd seen bandages like that before.  
  
  
  
The shrine grounds had been consumed with flame. The   
sacrifices had been immolated and cleansed. Rei almost thought  
she heard Azusa thanking her. And then everything went still.  
Still and empty, as if nothing had happened.  
  
Rei fell to her knees, staring blankly. She had no idea  
what had just happened. But whatever it was, it was pretty   
spectacular, and had practically drained the life out of her. She  
found she couldn't bring herself to stand.  
  
Then she looked around for Kasumi. The girl with the tattoos  
was nowhere to be seen, and she started to panic. What if the girl  
had been caught up in that... in that inferno, or whatever it was.  
She stared around the ground, half-expecting to see Kasumi's   
smouldering corpse. But there was nothing. Not a sign that the   
girl had even been there.  
  
And at that split second, she reappeared, as if she had   
simply gated her way out and back in to the grounds, kneeling   
behind her with her backpack. "Well, that was certainly   
impressive." The girl's voice had made her jump. "Oops, sorry.  
Didn't mean to frighten you."  
  
"What..." Rei started, but she felt dizzy and almost fainted  
into the girl's arms.  
  
"What happened?" Kasumi finished for her, then smiled,   
helping Rei to her feet, whether Rei wanted to be on her feet or   
not. "Well, I'd say that, whatever latent power you have within   
you, you used it to burn the living crap outta those sacrifices."  
Kasumi grinned toothily. "Wish I could do that. It would have   
made my life so much easier."  
  
"I didn't..." Rei tried to gather her thoughts. "I don't  
know what I did. One of the girls grabbed me from behind, and I   
just... I can't remember."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure you'll remember in time." Kasumi smiled, then  
pointed east. "Whoo, is that light in the sky I see. Must mean   
dawn is breaking. I guess breakfast would be nice. What do you  
think?"  
  
"I think..." Rei stared at her. "I think I'd have preferred  
this to have been a normal morning."  
  
  
  
A small distance away, SHE watched the scene with an amused   
smile on HER face. And then SHE disappeared. There was a lot of  
work to do.  
  
  
  
"REI-CHAN!" She heard the voice as she turned the corner,   
towards her bus stop, bringing her out of her reverie. She paused   
and looked for its source, and saw Usagi running across the street,  
avoiding moving cars by mere inches in some cases. Colourful   
language passed between Usagi and the drivers, making Rei sweatdrop  
in embarassment.  
  
Eventually Usagi reached her, grabbing Rei by the shoulders  
with a desperate expression. "Rei-chan, thank the stars I found  
you." She paused to catch her breath, taking huge gulps of air.   
She'd run quite a distance that morning.  
  
Rei noticed that Usagi was wearing normal clothes, not her  
uniform. "Shouldn't you be on your way to school?" She quizzed.  
Usagi shook her head.  
  
"No. Well, not yet, anyway. I have a good excuse. Mako-  
chan is in trouble."  
  
This caught Rei's attention. "Mako-chan? Why? What's   
happened?"  
  
And Usagi told her what had happened. And Rei felt faint,  
like she had the previous morning. Kasumi had been right. That  
bloody girl had been right.  
  
  
  
Kasumi sat opposite Rei at the low table in her room,   
greedily stuffing down mothfuls of rice and fish, and noisily  
slurping her miso. Rei's breakfast lay practically untouched as  
she watched the girl's lack of consuming etiquette.  
  
"So, are you going to tell me what all that was about?" Rei  
levelled her gaze at Kasumi, ignoring the rice that was flying from  
her bowl onto the table.  
  
"Nope." Kasumi replied, mouth full. "At least, I wish I   
could tell you anything that would be of help. Unfortunately, I   
can only give you pointers as to what to do when that bitch appears  
again. Which shouldn't be too far away."  
  
"Who is she?" Rei looked down at the table, frowning.   
"She... She knew about me. Secrets I didn't want other people to  
know. Big secrets."  
  
"Yes, well..." Kasumi put the bowl of rice down onto the   
table and patted her stomach. "She's like that. You can't hide  
anything from her. She's too powerful."  
  
"What is she? When she was there, I could feel her power. I  
have not FELT a being as powerful as her before." Rei paused,   
looking up at Kasumi warily. The girl waved at her disarmingly.  
  
"You don't have to hide anything from me. I'm not gonna   
tell, and I probably already know." She grinned. "I do like   
keeping up on current local events."  
  
Rei shook her head, looking back down at the table. "She is  
like a goddess. But the power she emanated was neutral. In all my  
time... as a priestess... I have felt beings who were good, or   
evil. Spirits, Oni and the like. But I have NEVER felt a being   
that contained power so completely... unaligned."  
  
"That's because her power IS unaligned. It is completely  
neutral and amoral." Kasumi cleared her throat, then sat herself  
up straight, warming to her theme. "She does bad things for good  
reasons, and good things for bad reasons, and gains power as she  
does so."  
  
"But why did she come to me? What does she want from me?"   
Even as Rei said that, she remembered what she did to the   
sacrifices, and she knew. Kasumi nodded.  
  
"She gathers spirits of willing suicides, and uses that  
spiritual energy to fight... something even worse than she is."  
Kasumi sighed. "And it isn't going to get any better. Do you  
have any friends?"  
  
Rei fumed. "What do you mean, 'do I have any friends'? Of  
course I have friends."  
  
"Whoops, sore point. Sorry." Kasumi grinned, waving at Rei.  
"What I mean is, do you have any friends who you THINK has power?"  
  
Rei felt the blood drain from her face. "You don't mean..."  
Kasumi nodded her response, her expression becoming serious. Rei  
swallowed, then waved her away, trying to feign confidence. "I'm  
not worried about them. I know one of them can certainly look   
after herself. That cow wouldn't dare lift a finger to hurt her.  
She'd get it back just as bad."  
  
"You think so?" Kasumi cocked her head to one side. "Do you  
really think she'd be able to withstand an attack from within?"   
Rei felt the coldness return. "She'll take your friends down, one  
by one, eating away at their fears, their insecurities... their   
pasts. And she'll consume them, using what power they contain to  
destroy the next one even faster. And faster and faster and   
faster." Kasumi paused to let this sink in. "With the power I saw  
you display just now, she'll be unstoppable in her desire to   
consume the spirits of all. She wouldn't even have to hide in the  
shadows anymore, masquerading as an ordinary person."  
  
"What can I do?" Rei asked, quietly.  
  
"Try and minimise the inevitable damage. When it comes   
along." Kasumi crossed her arms. "And it WILL come along.   
Probably sooner than you expect."  
  
  
  
Yuka watched as the girl she had bumped into walked away with  
the blond.  
  
The blond.  
  
Yes, that was the one SHE had told her about. The one SHE   
wanted on her side, to join them in their fight against the   
parasites. Yuka almost jumped for joy, like a monkey, in her  
crouched position on the top of the nearby wall.  
  
  
She jumped down and followed them.  
  
Wherever they would lead her.  
  
  
  
  
The End of Part Eleven  
  
  
  
=^.^= niya  
  
Sievert Anathea Dienar sievertd@start.com.au 


End file.
